


Pain management

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger injures his ankle and when the pain is making him irritable he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had all the bunnies ever since Digger hurt his ankle and ahahahaha of course I'mma go with the angst bunny.

“For fuck’s sakes Sam I can walk on my own I’m not a fucking cripple!”

Digger was beyond annoyed. He was beyond frustrated. He had done that stupid jump a thousand times before but today his right ankle had given up when he landed on it. The sound it had made still made him shudder in disgust.

“I-I know that babe but come on, slow down a little.” Sam tried to reason with him but the second he placed his arm on Digger’s shoulder the older man slapped it away.

“Don’t you fucking babe me! Leave me alone.” Digger snapped and glared up at Sam a few more seconds before he limped away with his new blue crutches. He knew Sam was just worried and wanted to help but right then he was just too angry at himself to let anyone close, even his own boyfriend.

He felt like a failure. What were they going to do about tomorrow’s concert now? He would be slowing everyone down, he wouldn’t be able to walk around with his microphone and use the crutches at the same time. He would have to sit still the whole time and that was just fucking lame.

And all because he had to show off during a fucking photoshoot.

He sighed as he stepped in the elevator and pressed the button to the floor his hotel room was on. Or well, his and Sam’s. He leaned heavily against the elevator wall, still clutching to his crutches. He’d have to apologise to Sam soon, he knew that. But he was afraid just seeing him right now would piss him off. He hated the pitied looks everyone had been giving him ever since the accident but the worried look on Sam’s face actually broke his heart. He had made his boyfriend worry and he hated that more than anything.

The elevator beeped as it reached his floor and he suddenly felt exhausted as he picked himself up again, the fact that he barely made it out of the elevator before the doors started closing again almost made him break down.

He sniffled as he fished his room key from his jean pocket with trembling hands. It took him a few tries before he managed to get the door open and he used the last of his strenght to limp on the king sized bed and he actually cried out in pain when he bumped his ankle as he collapsed down on it.

At that moment he would have given anything to have Sam with him and to take care of him.

He lied there for a long moment, breathing deeply to try to calm himself down and wait for the pain to ease. Then he decided even attempting to get undressed was too bothersome and quite possibly painful so he just unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. But as he reached into his pockets to empty them and his fingers curled around the small bottle of painkillers he had a thought.

The doctor had told him he could take a few more painkillers on the first day if the pain was bad. And the pain was bad. The pain was making him feel like shit and made him irritable. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be angry at everyone.

He took a couple of pills in his hand, staring at them curiously for a moment, wondering if it was such a good idea after all but when his ankle acted up again he made up his mind and swallowed them both in one go, not bothering with water as that would have required him to get up.

He winced at the bitter taste in his mouth as he let the bottle drop on his side on the bed. Then he flung an arm over his eyes, deciding he could use a couple of hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up with a jolt when he heard rustling at the door and he opened his eyes just in time to see Sam trying to sneak in quietly.

“Oh...I’m sorry I woke you...I just came to get my...umm...” Sam mumbled from the doorway, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Hmm it’s okay...what time is it, how long have I been out?” Digger asked sleepily and without thinking moved to curl up on his side to face Sam. “What?” He continued and frowned when Sam just stared at him with wide eyes.

“You...isn’t your ankle hurting?”

“What, why would it...oh.” It was only then that Digger remembered what had happened earlier and he stared down at the ankle in question. He would kind of feel a faint throbbing coming from it and when he straightened it it went away completely but other than that he didn’t feel anything. “No...it feels fine...?” He was just as surprised as Sam about it until he remembered the extra pills he took just before falling asleep.

He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Sam rushing to the bed until he sat down right in front of him.

“Are you sure? Maybe they bandaged it too tight...we should go back to the ER just in ca-”

“N-no!” Digger said hastily and sat up a little. “I mean...umm...no I’m fine I promise, the...the pain meds just must have taken longer to work...” He stuttered awkwardly, not even daring to look up at the younger man.

“Are you really sure?” Sam asked gently and slowly wrapped an arm around Digger.

“Yeah...yes, I’m sure.” Digger said more confidently and carefully scooted closer so he could rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry...I’m so sorry Sammy I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier...”

Sam just smiled at him then and leaned to kiss the top of his head, at the same time inhaling his scent and sighing softly. “It’s okay, I know you were in pain. And maybe I was being a little too...over protective...I was just so worried.”

“I know...hmmm.” Digger hummed contently then and closed his eyes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend’s body. “You didn’t answer my question though.” He chuckled softly after a few minutes. “How long did I sleep?”

“Maybe a couple of hours? It’s getting late though, you must be exhausted...you should get some more rest and I can go and try to find you some take out for dinner.” Sam suggested and was about to help the smaller man undress but Digger stopped him.

“No I’m not that tired anymore actually.” The older man smiled brightly and sat up straight instead. “How about we treat ourselves to some fancy restaurant instead? We haven’t done that in a while...” He smiled more softly and placed his hand on Sam’s arm. 

“But the doctor told you to rest your leg, I don’t think limp-” Quickly bit his lip then and corrected himself. “I don’t think walking around would be good...”

Digger looked away then, the anger and frustration flaring up inside him again but he held his tongue and only moved away from the taller man instead. “Fine.” Was the only thing he said before he turned away and lied down on the other end of the bed, facing away from Sam.

“Rü I didn’t mean...”

“I don’t feel like talking and I’m not hungry either.” Digger said coldly. “So get whatever the fuck it is you came here for and go away.” 

It took a few seconds before the bed dipped, indicating that Sam had gotten up and he silently sighed in relief. But then he heard the footsteps getting closer and felt the bed dip again and he tensed up when Sam placed his hand on his thigh.

“No.” The younger man said softly. “I came here for you. I’m sorry if I’m treating you like...like you’re made of glass. I know you’re not but I just...it hurts me to see you in pain and...and I feel so useless when there’s nothing I can do about it...”

“It’s just a sprained ankle...” Digger muttered into his pillow.

“I know babe, I know...” Sam said apologetically and gently caressed Digger’s hip over his clothes. “Can I please stay? Or...we could have dinner downstairs? I’m pretty sure the restaurant is open until midnight.” He suggested then and smiled when Digger turned to look up at him.

“I...Can we...cuddle?” Digger asked hesitantly. “Just for a few minutes...then...that dinner sounds nice...”

They both smiled at each other for a moment, then Sam just nodded and carefully climbed over Digger so he could lie down behind him. He hummed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and nuzzled the back of his neck, also pressing a soft kiss there.

Half an hour later they were ready to go downstairs, Digger was sitting at the edge of the bed, idly playing with his painkiller bottle as he waited for Sam to change his shirt.

“Can you give me some water?” He asked suddenly as he popped open the bottle.  
“Sure babe.” Sam said with a smile, quickly going to the mini bar to get a bottle of water before going back to his boyfriend. “Here you go. How many times a day do you have to take those?”

“Umm...The Doctor just told me I could take one whenever the pain starts coming back...” Digger said hesitantly and quickly averted his eyes, then he waited until Sam turned away before he popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of water.

“Ready to go then?” Sam asked as he grabbed his jacket and picked up Digger’s crutches from the floor to hand them to the older man.

“Y-yeah...thanks...let’s go, I’m starving.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was like most mornings, Digger woke up to Sam tightening his arm around his middle and mumbling in his sleep behind him. He smiled and sighed contently, nuzzling his face further into his pillow, intending to nap until Sam’s hands would start getting more gropy. But then the younger man tried to nudge his leg between his, still in his sleep, and Digger screamed in agony when the pain flared up on his ankle.

“Ahhhhfuckshit!!” He cried out and practically threw Sam’s arm away so he could roll over on his stomach and away from the larger man.

“Huh...wha...” Sam frowned sleepily and rubbed at his eye as he propped himself up on his elbow, only then noticing that Digger was actually trembling from pain. "Oh shit baby I'm so sorry!" He gasped and sat up but when he tried to touch the other man Digger flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Digger growled as he clutched to the sheets and tried to keep taking deep breaths to try to will the pain away. "Nggh fuck...Give me my pills...I think I left the bottle in my jeans..."

Sam jumped off the bed in a second and quickly went to search Digger's pants and grabbed another bottle of water from the minibar before he kneeled next to the bed on Digger's side.

"Here baby..." He whispered softly as he offered both bottles to the older man. "I really am sorry..."

Digger ignored him as he carefully lifted himself up on his elbows, then popped open the medicine bottle and with trembling hands took two pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry before slumping back down on the bed with a groan.

"Rü you should drink something too...come on, turn on your back." Sam tried to to coax him but again Digger just slapped his hand away when he reached out to touch him.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do.” He hissed through gritted teeth. He felt nothing at the hurt look on his boyfriends face and he stayed silent when Sam let out a resigned sigh as he stood up and mumbled something about taking a shower before he turned around and disappeared into the bathroom.

Somewhere deep down he knew he should feel guilty. He should feel all sorts of awful but right at that moment he just didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to be left alone until the painkillers would kick in. He took one deep breath before he finally relaxed on the mattress, his face still firmly buried in his pillow and it didn’t take long before sleep claimed him again.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom a good fourty minutes later after having taken his time showering, shaving and fixing his hair. He opened the door slowly, peeping into the main room first. When he saw his boyfriend still in bed and fast asleep he sighed in relief. In the five years he’d known the man he’d gotten used to the many sides of Digger and he could deal with most of them. Except when he got angry. Digger could be really cold when he wanted to, he could say the meanest things and hit you right where it hurt the most. 

Quietly he went over to the small desk in the room to check his phone. They had about an hour before they had to be at the venue for that night’s gig or their tour manager would have their heads. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot ever since Digger hurt his ankle, then pocketed his phone before he walked up to the bed. 

He hesitated for a moment as he stared down at the sleeping man. If he was honest he really wasn’t looking forward to waking him up.

“Rüdiger...hey Rü.” He eventually said gently as he shook the smaller man by his shoulder. “Babe you need to wake up, we need to get going soon.” He bit his lip to stop himself from suggesting Digger could still change his mind about doing the gig in the first place, everyone would understand if he canceled. But he was sure Digger would just take that the wrong way as well and he really didn’t want to start another fight.

“Mmmm no ‘m sleepy...” Digger mumbled then and attempted to snuggle deeper into the mattress and Sam couldn’t help but smile despite everything.

“Come on babe, we’ll still have time for breakfast if we leave now, I’ll buy.” Sam coaxed cheerily and lifted the sheets off of the older man.

“Mmm really? Can I have something sweet then?” Digger asked as he slowly rolled over to his back to look up at Sam, a wide sleepy smile on his lips that was one of Sam’s favourites and the younger man relaxed considerably.

“Sure babe, why not.”

And with that he helped Digger up from the bed, with surprised ease he couldn’t help but notice, Digger didn’t even flinch when his injured ankle brushed against the edge of the bed but he just put it down to the painkillers the other man took earlier.

“Tell you what, be ready in ten minutes and I’ll even throw in a diet coke.” Sam smirked as he watched Digger limp around the room, seeming to consider if the clothes he’d worn the day before were still fine or if he had to bother to go through his suitcase for new ones.

His offer however, seemed to make the decision a lot easier and he actually laughed out loud when Digger rushed to pick up his old clothes and put them on in record time.


End file.
